


Pursuit

by ChocoWolf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Feelings, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Language, Lust, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating for later chapters, Violence, porn with somewhat plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoWolf/pseuds/ChocoWolf
Summary: Life was already hard enough in the world of the entity, but what happens when an unforeseen romance blooms? Trouble, and that's one more problem that David King has to struggle with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say beside read and enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! As for this pairing, well, I'm trash so hopefully you are too XD Don't like, don't read, simple as that!  
> You can find me on tumblr @ xchocowolfx for any updates!

The simulated sound of crickets chirping surrounded the campfire. It wasn't much, but it was an attempt by the entity in making things feel more...real, something the survivors were familiar with. Several of them had never gone camping before, but this was the closest they would get as they were stuck in a never-ending nightmare of a dimension with no way out. Being trapped in a forest, gathered around a campfire, still was no comfort to any of them.

Though not desirable, the survivors had grown used to their new ways of life in this strange world. It was a continuous cycle of life and death, reward and punishment. At first, they didn't know why any of them should even attempt to escape their trials; they would still remain in the entity's world regardless. However, for the few that did try, the entity would grant them gifts, little rewards for participating in these trials. These gifts ranged from offerings, to items, to even clothing. Once the survivors caught on to this, they decided to make an effort in doing their best at escaping.

Among the survivors, David King was one to never back down from a challenge. He was a stubborn, rugged scrapper, capable of taking a beating many others can not withstand. David was always a prideful person, confident in both his appearance and skills. Some would say that his self-centered outlook on life made him a figure strangers would avoid. However, of the very few friends David once had back in his own world, he was the utmost loyal companion one could have by their side.

Though he never publicly displayed it, he cared deeply for those who stuck by him, and he would put his own life on the life if it meant to protect those closest to him. However, life was different now. If he was going to escape any trial, he had to rely on other survivors as well as be relied on. There was no more thinking about himself, and due to that, he had form new friendships with these other survivors.

David took some time to get to know the others. If he was putting his life on the line for them, then he might as well learn about what was once their past lives. Jake was the son of a wealthy man, but ran away in escape of all the pressure put on him to to obtain an expensive education. Meg was the athlete among the survivors, quick and quiet and able to outrun the killer during the most crucial times. Then there was also Claudette, who was shy around the other survivors. She was a science enthusiast, specializing in the study of botany. David wasn't all too interested in plants, but he noticed she wasn't the most confident in social interaction and made an effort in chatting with her occasionally.

Claudette appreciated all the interactions she shared with David, so in return she had taught him some valuable skills. She'd educated the brawler on how to patch himself up when injured, which was a very useful skill. Were it not for her, David wouldn't have gotten out of a lot of sticky situations. 

There were still several other survivors within the group, some more interesting than others, but David wasn't too concerned about learning absolutely everything about them. The one person David related to the most was Jake. They both came from wealthy families, but didn't care all too much about making a name for themselves. They would crack jokes about it, saying how maybe they could bribe the entity into freeing them. The other survivors weren't too amused by this, due to not being filthy rich as they were. Jokes aside, when it came time for trials, the pair were very coordinated. Whether it was repairing generators or unhooking survivors, the two were never found not doing anything.

The entity picked survivors at random to go into trial, which always made them anxious. Some were more compatible with others, so they always hoped to go in with someone they worked well with. As odd as it sounded, trials weren't so bad as of recent. The more time the survivors spent together, the more they grew successful in their escapes. That was, until things changed.

After what seemed like 2 days (at least in the real world), David was suddenly pulled away from the campfire. It was that all too familiar feeling of being sent to a trial, and he was ready to give it his all. Well, until he saw where we wound up.

It was a place he'd never seen before, covered with snow and quite gloomy compared to the other maps. David didn't know what to think of it. He looked side to side, hoping to find a generator, a totem, anything at this point. Whoever else was here with him, he hoped to find soon. David wandered off into who knows where, finding what appeared to be an old ski lodge, abandoned and broken down. With uncertainty as to what else to do, he stepped in.

Fortunately for him, he located a generator inside the building, making his way towards it to start on repairs. As he got started, he took some time to examine his surroundings. There was graffiti across several walls, some too messy to read, but there was one particular tagging that stood out. Speaking quietly out loud, David read what was written in white paint above him.

The Legion

He wasn't sure what it meant, whether it was some sort of code or just nonsense. David shrug his shoulders and resumed working.

However, it wasn't long until he heard the sound of feet shuffling nearby. He tensed up, unsure what to do. David crouch walked towards a nearby crate and hid behind it, heart pounding in his chest. It was odd how he can hear footsteps but no heartbeat. Was it Michael? No, it couldn't be, he was way too quiet to even make a sound. Perhaps the wraith? Even when cloaked, the killer still emitted a noticeable sound when close enough. Who the hell was it?

David waited several moments, hoping the coast would be clear soon. However, he heard the sound of a generator being worked on and it was pure relief that washed over him. Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he peaked around the corner to find someone on the same generator he was on. Slowly, he stepped away from his cover and crept over to his fellow survivor, making sure to not startle her.

"Damn, glad to seeya Claudy. Where the fuck are we?"

He was met with a lost look on her face, enough to answer his question. David sighed and squat down alongside Claudette, hoping to complete the generator with no disturbance.

When the two survivors were just about done, they both heard a scream off in the distance. It was a man's voice, but at the moment they couldn't distinguish whose it was. Claudette and David looked to each other in worry, hoping that whoever was being chased would be fine.

After popping the generator on, they both fled the building, searching for the next nearest gen. However, they didn't get far before seeing a figure running towards them. They'd never seen the person before. He had dark, medium length hair and a beard, injured as he approached the pair. Claudette advanced towards the stranger, her good nature leading her into aiding the man. David was still unsure as to who the mystery man was, but he helped in healing him up as well.

"My God, you have so many slashes across your body, how did you even manage to get away?" the botanist asked, mind boggled.

Only groans of pain came from the stranger's mouth, patient as he got patched up by unfamiliar faces. Once he was good to go, he finally spoke.

"What-what is this? Why can't I get out of here? And wh-who are you people?" the bearded man questioned.

David thought back to the first time he appeared in a trial and the pure confusion he was in. He felt bad for the newcomer, having been in the same spot he was. The scrapper scratched his head, unsure what to do. Instead, Claudette stepped in and took initiative.

"There's...a lot to talk about, but for now just follow us.

The stranger nodded, following closely behind the pair of survivors. Having found a generator, David and Claudette taught the man how to repair the machine, fingers maneuvering between wires. After some time, they had learned that the newcomer's name was Jeff and that he was an artist and music enthusiast. Through him, they had learned that this place was called Mount Ormond, a once popular ski resort. The three survivors continued talking among themselves as they repaired the generator.

Thoughts as to who the fourth survivor was came to David's mind. Things were unusually quiet and they hadn't spotted the killer or the last survivor. Lost in thought, David snapped out of it when he heard loud sprinting coming towards their direction. He reacted quickly, telling the others to run and hide. Although it could have been the fourth survivor, he didn't want to take any chances.

David hid behind the nearest boulder and kept quiet. It wasn't long until he heard Claudette scream, horrified that she had been hit. He remained in his hiding spot, waiting for the killer to create distance between them, but what he got was a surprise instead. 

Peaking from behind the boulder, David was alarmed to find a masked figure rushing straight towards him. How had he known David was hiding there? Why did he give up his chase on Claudette so soon? What the hell was going on?

The scrapper didn't know what to do, so he did what anyone else would and ran away as fast he can. David soon discovered though that what turned out to be the killer was gaining on him, fast. It didn't take long until David felt the burning sensation of a slash across his back. He was in pain but kept running, but soon again he was swiped once more. The survivor felt himself grow weaker as the chase went on. However, it seemed as if the killer wasn't all that interested in continuing the chase since he had wandered off. 

David took this chance to limp away towards cover to patch up, but before he can reach a concealed spot he suddenly collapsed. He groaned in pain, attempting to crawl away in search of help. From the corner of his eye though, he was met with the unchanging smile of a worn down, bloody mask. Horror ran down David's spine as the masked man approached him, bloody knife in hand. It wasn't long until the scrapper was lifted onto the killer's shoulders to be taken away.

The survivor eyed the new killer, noticing how he appeared much smaller compared to many of the others. Not only that, but that he actually resembled, well, a normal human. The killer wore a black leather jacket with what looked like an old pair of olive-colored jeans. Along with his mask, he wore a gray hoodie beneath his jacket which he used to cover his head. David couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm surprised you can carry me, being as small as you are," David mocked, "Wouldn't wantcha t' hurt yourself."

The killer ignored him, resuming his walk to the nearest hook.

"How 'bout a good ol' fashion brawl? Betcha I can take yah," he continued.

Without warning, David was dropped onto the floor, air getting knocked out of him. He gazed up towards the masked man, questioning his action.

"Ey whaddya do that for? Decided to let me go?"

His snarky remarks were met with a kick to the gut, causing him to cough violently. After what seemed like forever, he was finally picked up again, cautious to keep his comments to himself now. David was then surprised to hear words come from the violent figure carrying him.

"Now I know how to shut you up."

Shocked that this would be the first time he's ever heard a killer speak, David remained quiet. A few seconds later, his body was thrown onto a hook, and he yelled in agony as the rusted metal penetrated his chest. Through the pain, David slowly turned his eyes towards the masked killer, making contact with what would be his eyes.

"Name's Legion, don't forget it," he stated.

David knew he was mocking him, but if he weren't in the entity's world he would have beaten this punk to a pulp. There was obvious distaste on the survivor's face, and the Legion enjoyed every bit of it and even laughed beneath his mask.

"Not so tough now, are you? Can't wait to find the rest of your friends. Wouldn't be fair if you were the only one sacrificed, right?"

The scrapper grew angry with the threats directed towards his allies, but from his position there wasn't much he can do besides wait for help. He wasn't too sure about Jeff, but he knew he can rely on Claudette to save him. Even if he did end up getting sacrificed, he wouldn't care as long as the others escaped. At this rate, anything is better than this Legion guy getting all four of them and that's what mattered most to David.

This killer was going to be a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorta a short chapter, I know, but I have some question for you! Would you prefer a shorter story that gets to the "interesting" parts sooner, or would you prefer a longer story that has actual development? Feedback is always appreciated (: Also, shorter chapters (quicker to update) or longer chapters?

It had been awhile since David was hooked, and he was growing worried over how the others were doing. Were they doing generators, or were they being chased? He didn't know and it was killing him, quite literally in this case. Already struggling at this point, the scrapper debated on whether he should continue to struggle or just give up, but then off to side he noticed movement.

" 'Bout time you show yer face, what took yah so long?" David asked.

"Sorry, was getting a feel for the map, cleansing totems while I was at it too," responded the fourth survivor.

David was annoyed, sure, but he was at least happy that his friend Jake was there to save him.

"Anyways, how's it hanging bud?"

If he weren't already on a hook struggling for his life, he would have punched the saboteur in the mouth, but instead he played along.

"Oh-you know-uh-...for fuck's sake Jake just help me out well yah?" the scrapper asked.

Jake exaggerated a sigh as he picked the large man off the hook.

"Could have at least said please."

The two men scurried away, taking cover behind a wall. Jake helped heal his friend and asked questions as to who the killer was, unaware that it was someone they hadn't gone against before. David did his best to describe the new killer, stating how he doesn't look all that different from a survivor. He spoke about how he could sprint quickly to catch up with them. Jake quietly nodded as he continued to patch his friend up, giving a slap on the back as he finished.

"Oi watch it mate! Don't be such a prick."

The saboteur laughed, unable to resist the urge to annoy the Englishman. Even in tense moments such as these, Jake always found ways to make things entertaining for himself at least. David rolled his eyes as he turned the corner to creep towards a generator. Jake shrugged as he followed closely behind.

He wasn't very open about it, but along with several of the female survivors, Jake actually enjoyed the view that David provided. Whether it was his muscular figure or just the pure masculinity David radiated, the saboteur couldn't help but gawk. He only hoped that his friend had not notice these moments of infatuation. Perhaps humor was just his way of dealing with his emotions, but that only went so far.

"This gen's been worked on, shouldn't take too long to finish it."

Jake awoke from his thoughts and nodded in response. Kneeling down, he tug on the wires a bit and just a few seconds later the generator started up.

"Nice, thinkin' at this point there should be one left. Let's get to work," David spoke.

The two ran off to search the edge of the map. During this time, they heard Claudette's scream nearby and along with it came the Legion's grunts of swinging his knife.

"Damn, what should we do David?" asked the saboteur.

"Go work on the last gen, I'll take care of Claudy." 

With those last words, they parted and David kept an eye out for his teammate. He could see she was running circles with the killer, doing her best to avoid getting hit. That didn't last long though, as her chase ended with her collapsed on the floor.

Just as David was about to run in, he stopped as he found Jeff had beaten him to the punch. It appeared as though the newcomer had found a med-kit, but not just any med-kit. Rushing in, Jeff had taken a hit, and before he took a second, he managed to fully heal Claudette with his instant heal.

Grateful, the botanist fled for her life and Jeff was left to the killer's demise. As Claudette met with David, the sound of the last generator being powered up rung throughout the map and the scrapper wasn't just going to leave a teammate behind.

"Go get the gates open, I'll stay behind to help Jeff out," commanded David.

Claudette nodded, scurrying across the map's perimeter in search of a gate. Tense, David analyzed his surroundings. There wasn't a hook all that close to the Legion so that was something at least. The only possible way he can save Jeff was to body block, but even that was still too risky, though at that moment he was willing to take that risk. Without hesitation, David ran ahead of the Legion towards the path he was going to take and obstructed his route. Aside from the scrapper, there were walls that would also block the killer's path to a hook if he were to go around. The only way through this with any possible chance at reaching a hook was through David.

With no other choice, the Legion swung his knife, slashing the survivor in his way. Although he had faster than normal attack speed, the killer knew he would not make it to a hook. A groan of pain came from David's mouth, still unwilling to move. Jeff did his best to wiggle out of the killer's grasp and noticed that his hold was weakening. He was almost out. At the cost of David going down, Jeff will wiggle free.

Another slash and the scrapper collapsed, smirk on his face as Jeff jumped off of the Legion's shoulder. A grunt of animosity emitted from the masked man, enraged that his intended victim will be able to escape. From the floor, David watched as the newcomer met up with Claudette halfway to the nearest gate.

"Go! Get outta 'ere! Don't worry 'bout me!"

Without looking back, Claudette and Jeff ran through the gate, saddened by the thought of leaving one of their own behind, but it was what David wanted. Relieved, the scrapper turned his head towards the Legion in wait of his fate. He didn't mind taking one for the team, but when it gets to the point of it being a common occurrence, David wonders if the others would do the same for him. 

"Always causing problems, huh?" the masked man questioned.

David laughed, causing confusion to his captor. The Legion grew irritated. channeling his emotion into another kick directed towards David's stomach. However, the scrapper was quick to react and caught the foot with his hand. Surprised, the masked killer spoke.

"Fighter, aren't you? It's really a shame..."

Heart pounding, the injured survivor kept his prideful attitude on, the very one that's gotten him into so many fights.

"What's a shame?" he choked out.

"...that I have to sacrifice you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for an update! Please enjoy (: If there are any typos, please do let me know!

Several minutes had gone by and David still remained on the ground. He questioned why he hadn't been sacrificed yet and only watched as the Legion surveyed the area. The killer paced back and forth, as if he was waiting for something. The awkward silence between them was broken when the Legion finally spoke up.

"One of you is still out there, waiting to save you I bet. Well, I'm not gonna let that happen."

Fuck.

David was really hoping that Jake wouldn't make the mistake of falling for the killer's trap. He made an effort of crawling towards the exit gate, hoping that the Legion would give up and hook him. However, it seemed as though the killer was going to wait until the very last second to sacrifice the survivor, following closely behind the collapsed man.

"You could make this easier on yourself. Give your friend up and I'll put you out of your misery already," the masked man proposed.

David was several things; troublemaker, brawler, asshole (when people deserved it), but he was definitely not a snitch. The survivor ignored the killer's offer, continuing his crawl towards his escape. He knew the Legion was right on his tail, ready to snatch him up whenever he pleased, but this did not affect his decision in struggling until the very end. This behavior irritated the killer, easy to grow impatient at uneventful moments like these.

After a gruesomely long crawl, David had reached the exit gate. To no surprise however, his glimmer of hope was quickly washed away as he felt himself get lifted onto shoulders. He couldn't say that he expected to be let go, but having the slightest thought of being able to escape but not succeeding was disappointing. Below him, David heard the killer speak beneath his mask.

"Quite the friend you have, huh? Leaving you behind like the coward he is. Typical survivors it seems."

The scrapper grew irritated at the insulting remarks the Legion made about Jake, knowing that none of it was true. David wiggled in the killer's grasp, angry over his words. He took these last few moments to make something clear to his captor, sure that he will teach him a lesson.

"Friends have each other's backs, betcha wouldn't know anything about that, wouldja? Well, sucks to be you then. Jake, do it now!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the survivalist emerged from behind a wall, quick to aim his flashlight straight into the Legion's face. Stunned by the sudden outburst and blinding light, he reacted as any other person would and used his arms to shield his eyes. However, in doing so he ended up releasing David. Dropping to his feet, the scrapper reunited with his teammate and joined him in a sprint towards the exit gate. After a few seconds of recovering, the Legion squinted through his mask, surprised that he could still get blinded through it. He turned towards the exit, greeted by the sight of the two survivors waving goodbye to him. They weren't always this cocky, but this was an exception.

Stepping through the gate, everything went dark. It was an unexplainable occurrence, but it felt as though they were frozen in place before they found themselves back in the safety of their campfire. It happened after every trial, whether you escaped or were sacrificed, a pure anomaly, but everything in the entity's world was an anomaly so they've all just given up on asking questions. Back in the comfort along with the rest of the survivors, David sighed with relief as he took a seat on one of the logs surrounding the never-ending fire. Jake followed suit.

It was a normal occurrence after every trial to be stared at after returning, but David had grown used to it. He'd be the one to gain the most attention though, always having the most battered up appearance. The other survivors would question whether he was a team player or just a straight up masochist. David didn't care all too much about the opinions of others, because to him they were just invalid.

"Tough trial, huh? Being a new killer and all," Jake spoke, initiating a conversation with his friend.

"Guy's a fucking prick, just some dumb kid actin' tough. If we weren't stuck in the entity's world I would've beaten the shite outta him."

Jake smiled, glad to see his friend smug as usual. This last trial was a close call, he thought. Had he not found a flashlight in one of the map's chests, then David might not have made it out. The survivalist was just happy that the two of them escaped together and no one was left behind in this trial. Jake examined his friend, analyzing all the wounds he obtained. They healed over time when not in a trial, but depending on the severity of some, they may leave behind scarring. David had several, each a reminder of a past trial. The scrapper didn't mind it all too much, but Jake felt guilty whenever he glanced at them. Some of those scars were because of him, being protected by David at the cost of his friend getting injured. 

"Oi Jake, something wrong?" David asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Just tired."

He didn't look all too convinced, Jake thought, but he was relieved when his friend left it at that.

-  
-  
Filled with anger, the Legion returned from his trial to the killers' own campfire. At first, he felt awkward hanging around the others, appalled by some of their disfigured appearances, but he had grown used to it. He walked past the fire and headed towards a rotted tree, just far away enough from the campfire to have some time for one's self. However, there were already a group of people there. The Legion sighed as he removed his mask and held it in his hand, crouching down to take a seat atop fallen leaves.

"How'd your trial go, Frank?" a woman's voice asked.

Irritation crept onto the Legion's face, but he reluctantly responded.

"It went alright, ok? Anyways, where's Joey?"

A pink-haired women spoke next, answering Frank's question.

"He's in a trial, should be back soon though."

Frank grew impatient and turned to fiddling with his knife to pass the time. The two women he sat with were unsure what got their friend in such a bad mood. He didn't usually act like a brat, but it can happen at times. It was just something he couldn't help when he got emotional. Of the two, the woman with short, dark hair spoke up, words directed at Frank.

"Hey, why don't you tell us what happened? Did they manage to escape?"

Embarrassed, Frank refused to make eye contact with her. She shook her head in disapproval of his behavior, knowing something was bothering her close friend. She scooted a bit closer to Frank, their thighs now making contact with each other.

"Frank, tell me what's really wrong?"

Still avoiding eye contact, he finally spoke.

"Julie, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She didn't want to call him out on his bullshit, but Julie knew how stubborn Frank was when it came to talking about his problems. Julie slightly smiled and wrapped her hand around Frank's, hoping to comfort him. He did not respond to her touch, but he did not reject it either. They both sat there together, forgetting that they had left out a member of their group.

"Geez, not in front of me guys, not cool," the pink-haired woman spoke.

Julie giggled, "Sorry, Susie. I forgot you were there."

"Like always," Susie replied.

The three of them continued to go about their businesses as they waited for the last of their group to return from his trial. The women conversed with each other and Frank just sat and listened, still deep in thought about his trial. He was sure he'd be able to sacrifice David, but little did he know that his fellow survivor had his back. Frank ran his hands through his hair, though it wasn't much hair to begin with since he had a buzz cut. His thoughts were interrupted when footsteps approached from behind.

"Yo I'm back. How'd the rest of your guys' trials go?" Joey asked, taking a seat aside Susie.

"About time, we've been waiting for you. Mine wasn't so bad, but this one survivor kept running me around the map. She was real annoying," Susie spoke.

"But did you sacrifice her?"

"No...she got away."

Joey stared her down, unable to read whether she intentionally let the survivor go or not. Between the four of them, Susie held the most compassion, so Joey would understand if she purposely let a survivor go. "Hm, is that so? That's a shame, and you Julie?"

"Cut them all down, one by one, too easy."

Joey threw a fist bump at Julie, meeting fists with her, "That's what I'm talking about. How 'bout you Frank?"

The upset man refused to meet eyes with Joey, resorting to only mumbling an answer,"It was alright...".

Everyone knew at this point that it was indeed not 'alright'. Julie had already tried to talk to him, being one of the few people Frank trusted, but even that did not seem to work.

"Come on Frank, talk to us. We're not here to judge anyone," Susie urged.

"Ok fine! I did horrrible, didn't sacrifice anyone, and there was this fucking asshole who got on my last nerve."

The sudden outburst surprised everyone. They hadn't expected Frank to just blow up like that. Julie held his hand tightly to help soothe the stressed man. However, he slapped her hand away, ashamed of himself for not even getting a single sacrifice.

"Hey, it's ok Frank. We all have bad days. This is just a bump in the road. Things will get better," Julie comforted.

He wanted to believe her, but at this moment in time it only seemed like a white lie she was telling him. Frank grabbed his mask and stood up, intending to walk away from the group until his hand was suddenly grabbed. He stared down at Julie, almost at the point of yelling at her until she spoke up.

"Don't be away too long, ok?"

She knew that Frank was planning to take a walk and wander the surrounding forest. It was something he used to do a lot back home, or what they at least called a home. This was Frank's method of calming himself down whenever he was upset, and Julie would often encourage it. Her words slightly calmed his nerves, just enough for him to feel bad for being rude to her. He nodded his head in response to her request, turning to begin his trek through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Julie's hair to look beneath her hood. Based off her render, we can't really get a clear picture of how it looks so here's my take. https://www.stayathomemum.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/06e1ee4fa5490d31e2f22e4c89f1fa5e.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 20 years, a new chapter is here! I was going to have this be a longer chapter but decided not to since I don't want to cram so much into a single chapter.
> 
> Typos may be found, I correct as I find them.

It wasn't the most scenic thing he's seen, but Frank enjoyed what little comfort he could find within the view of rotted trees that occupied the forest. Most trees were stripped of their leaves, left standing tall and bare in the ever so lonely world of the entity. Frank was sucked up into this mess, shitty enough, but he was at least relieved to find out that the rest of his posse had joined him. It made his life feel not as meaningless as it was before he had met them. They were young and reckless, hoping to cause some trouble in attempt to entertain themselves.

In the entity's world, however, there was little to no opportunity to do such things anymore. Frank had a difficult time handling this; he'd blame it on his impulse control disorder. Causing mayhem and committing crimes made him feel alive. He felt pleasure no matter what he chose to do, whether it was robbing a store or hurting others. People have tried getting him some help, reasoning with him that he could find healthier (and much more legal) alternatives to get his blood pumping, but nothing gave him the rush he felt when living on the other side of the law.

This kind of behavior attracted Julie to him. Growing up, she felt she never had the freedom or the will to live on the wild side, to take risks and not care for the thoughts of others. It wasn't until she met Frank that she realized she no longer wanted to be tame. The two brought out the crazy in each other, and Julie was a sucker for it, but even then, she had more control over her emotions than Frank did. Many would way that Frank was a lost cause, but she still had hopes of the two of them living happily together like any other couple.

Frank kicked up several pebbles as he walked down the dusty trail through the forest. He wondered why the entity even created one in the first place, seeing how the trail would lead back to, well, nowhere, but he stopped his curiosity at that. Nothing really made sense in this world anyway. He gazed up at the dark sky, as blank and lifeless as he'd often feel. It angered him, this world, the killers, the survivors, everything that occupied this realm pissed him off. Frank tossed his mask onto the ground, head falling into his hands as he yelled in frustration.

"Ffffuck! Fuck this place!!" 

He shuffled his feet through the dirt, resorting to kicking more rocks across the area. Through all the ruckus he was causing, it suddenly came to a stop the moment he heard a metallic cling. Breath heavy, Frank turned his head side to side, searching for the source of the unexpected sound.

Silence. Frank couldn't hear a sound and was trying to convince himself it was all in his head. He knew he wasn't the most...mentally healthy person, but he could swear that the noise was real. Annoyed, he was just about ready to head back to his group when he noticed a small gleam in the distance. Curious, the killer picked up his thrown mask and wandered over to the unknown object in question. What he ended up finding was nothing he expected.

Just as he's encountered in his trials before, Frank wondered what a metal shack was doing lying around like this in the middle of nowhere in the killers' realm. He didn't wait a second to think about it and instead stepped into the rusted structure.

Everything about it appeared the same, from the creaky flooring to the uneven cutouts of its windows. Frank couldn't find a difference between this shack and the one he encounters in trials; it even possessed a basement. Bored and frustrated, he figured  why not  and ventured downstairs.

Step by step, the unsettling sound the stairs make would frighten anyone, well, anyone except the killers. Just as he expected, all there was to be discovered were a few lockers and 4 conjoined hooks standing in the center of the room. Frank sighed, disappointed that there was nothing new to find.

The deranged man made his way to a step of the staircase and took a seat. He slipped his mask back onto his face, taking comfort in the anonymity it brought him. His hand reached into one of the pockets of his pants and pulled out his collapsed knife. With the flick of a wrist, the blade swung out, soiled with dirt and blood.

Frank examined his weapon, handle held by one hand, and the tip of the blade rested on his index finger of the other hand. Slowly, he added pressure, always curious to see how much his finger could take before it would bleed. Little by little, the pain would grow and Frank enjoyed every bit of it. It's one of the few things that made him feel alive.

It was an enigma, but when not in trials, killers could injure themselves when not careful, especially while surrounded by others who wield weapons. They are mindful when it comes to this, because they rather not get on someone's bad side. Frank wondered why the entity created the realm this way, seeing how even if someone were to get severely hurt, they would only eventually recover back to full health.

However, his attention quickly shifted when he began to hear whispers. He scanned his surroundings, searching for the source of these voices, but found nothing. The voices gradually grew louder, driving the troubled man to the point of insanity. Frank frantically stood up, head turning in all directions in search of the whispers.

"Who the hell's there!? Come out here and my knife will show yah a killer time!"

As quickly as they came, the whispers suddenly disappeared. Silence filled the room, nothing but the sound of Frank's breathing occupying it. He had no clue what had just happened, but he's seen enough and decided to leave. 

After making his way back towards the staircase and reached the top, Frank was shocked to find it blocked off. Wooden planks appeared to be shutting him in and with nothing else to do, he resorted to banging on the planks, shouting to be let go.

"Hey! Get me outta here! Hello!?"

After no success, Frank had no choice but to return downstairs. He surveyed the room, hoping to find something to break down the wooden barrier. However, his attention was quickly shifted elsewhere.

The masked man wasn't sure if he just hadn't noticed it before, but there was a spot on the furthest wall that looked...different. He slowly approached it, eyeing the oddity before him. 

There was a dark mass, slowly swirling within itself. Frank observed, questioning as to what it was. His hand cautiously reached for the darkness before him, curious as to what mysteries it possessed. He felt chills run down his fingers, surprising the killer at the unexpected sensation. With no apparent reason to stop, he continued.

Frank's hand moved forward, submerging itself into the dark pit. Once gone, the rest of his arm followed. His curiosity got the best of him and it didn't take much longer until he fully stepped into the black mass. Everything after that was just a blur.

\---

He had knocked out, and gradually stirred awake. Frank felt groggy, as though he was suffering from a hangover. At this point, he had forgotten what led up to unusual event. The masked man stood up from where he sat.

He reached into his pocket, glad to discover that his blade was still in his possession. He sighed and looked around him, confused as to what happened. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared before him. Frank was in the same basement where he had pass into the swirling mass of darkness and didn't seem question anything. With a shrug of his shoulders, Frank decided to head upstairs and return to the rest of his group.

Once outside the shack, Frank made his way back towards the campfire, bothered that there was nothing else to do other than wait for his next trial. His walk through the forest had somewhat help him feel less irritated, but the annoyance of being trapped in this world will always linger. After a few minutes, Frank could see the flicker of a fire off in the distance.

Nearing the site, the killer's steps began to falter, slowly coming to a halt the closer he approached his destination. Frank removed his mask, hoping that what he saw was not reality. 

Unfortunately for him, his eyes did not lie.

Still in shock, he stealthily watched from behind a tree.

"When was your last trial?"

"Hm, I actually don't remember. Sorta hard to keep track here."

Unbelievable. There was no way this was happening.

"That's true. I guess time is the least of our worries, huh?"

He never though something like this could occur. Right in front of his own eyes, several survivors minded their businesses around a campfire of their very own. Some socialized while others relaxed to themselves. Frank quietly observed, wondering what the hell he was going to do. As he continued to watch, he noticed a figure stand from where he sat on a log, stretching his arms and opening his mouth wide as he yawned.

"Tired?"

Rubbing both his eyes, the survivor responded to his friend.

"Yeah, just a tad bit. Living in an endless cycle knackers me. Might just head off to find me a place to doss off in," David answered.

Frank's blood boiled at the sound and sight of David. The only reason he escaped death was all thanks to that friend of his. Frank's fists clenched at the mere thought of the survivor, having the nerve to stand up against him. He kept his eyes on the scrapper, surveying his movements as he wandered from the others.

David wasn't an unfriendly guy, but when it came to rest and relaxation, he preferred to be alone in silence. Though it wasn't the wisest decision to stray from the group, David didn't really feel the need to worry as all the survivors were stranded together in a realm separate to the killers. 

Well, until Legion showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes watched adamantly over the survivors, knife fiddled within his hands. Frank was HUNG UP over what his plan of action would be. Does he rush in, kill the survivors, and hope that the entity, at the very least, returns him to the killer's realm? It would be great if he could go back home, but Frank knew that wouldn't happen.

If not kill them, what else could the Legion do? It's times like this where he wish he could call out to the entity and throw down with it. He grew frustrated, itching to do something, anything.

After his patience grew thin, Frank had had just enough of pondering over what to do. With an irritated grunt, he stood from where he sat and creeped through the forest surrounding the survivors' campfire. He circled the survivors, slowly making his way towards the separated one. Step by step, his grip on his blade tightened. It didn't take long until he stood mere feet away fron the napping brawler.

Here was his chance, the opportunity to claim vengeance over the person who made him a fool. Another step closer, and another one, and soon the masked man stared down at his enemy, his prey, but it didn't feel the same as it would in a trial. David lay there against a tree, peacefully asleep and unaware of the opposing threat that stood before him.

So. Many. Possibilities.

Frank didn't know where to start. Should he gut the survivor? Or gouge his eyes out? What about peel his skin away? Lost in thought, he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of movement beneath him, and that's when he began to panic.

"Who the fuck-mmff!"

David's shout was cut off by two bandaged hands covering his mouth, shocked to see the familiar mask he had encountered in trial.

"Don't you dare try makin' another sound, or I'll slit ya throat," the Legion threatened.

Not that he was afraid of David, but who knows what would happen if he were to be jumped by several survivors. Frank didn't want to take that chance. He applied more pressure to David's face, intending for the survivor to get his point and calm down.

After several seconds had passed, the Englishman finally settled down. The survivor's eyes gazed up towards his aggressor, questioning his intentions. Frank then decided to slowly remove his hands.

"Why...why are you here- HOW are you here?" David questioned. "Oh, I know. You just couldn't handle losin', could yah?"

Frank's anger grew, and it took him every inch of him to not murder the survivor where he sat. Instead, he turned to dialogue.

"I...I don't know how I got here, ok? So shut it with the trash talk, you're not all that high and mighty. Lucky your friend was there to save you."

The two men glared at each other for a moment, searching for what they were going to say next. Although he couldn't see the other's face, David analyzed the blood-smeared mask. He wondered whose blood it was, perhaps the killer's own?

It wasn't until a good minute had passed did Frank realize something.

He had been straddling David's lap. Frank hadn't noticed it at first, but when he quickly moved to silence the survivor he had unintentionally gotten into a suggestive position.

The killer's face grew warm, a slight blush radiating across his skin. He wanted to speak up, but couldn't find the right words. He was thankful that his mask was equipped to hide his embarrassment.

"Well you're quiet all of a sudden. Cat gotcha tongue?" David commented.

Without warning, a fist collided with David's face, leaving the man to groan in pain. 

"The bloody fuck is the matter with you!? The hell did I do?"

The Legion stood up with no answer. David watched and followed soon after. 

"So what are you going to do now, huh? Seems likes you're stuck here, well, until you find a way out."

Frank only hoped he would find a way back; he didn't know long how long he'd be able to last away from the other killers, especially from his own friends. Maybe when a trial came around, the entity would summon him. Guess he really did have to wait.

"Look, as long as I'm here I really have no reason to kill you, well, unless you give me one. So watch yourself, survivor."

A smirk emerged from the brawler's face.

"Could always call me David, you know. We don't have to be enemies. We're all stuck here against our wills."

The Legion thought about what the survivor said, and he was right. There really was no reason to fight. What's the worst that can happen, the entity gets angry and ends their lives permanently? Sounds more like a favor if you ask anyone. Well, anyone except Frank.

"Listen asshole, I like it here. I get to slaughter all the people I want and there'll be no one to stop me."

After saying what he believed to be enough, the Legion was ready to stomp away but was quickly interrupted by a reaching hand grabbing onto his jacket.

"What the fuck, let go!" the masked man demanded.

The response he was welcomed with was one of aggression. David forcefully tugged on the Legion's arm, causing them to face each other. 

"You really don't get it, do yah? You're in **my** realm. We're on equal ground now, so I won't hesitate to beat a punk killer like you to a pulp. See the big picture now, mate?"

As intimidated as he was now, Frank was equally impressed. It was not often that someone had the guts to tell him off. Although it killed him to consider it, maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea to cooperate with the survivor, just this once.

"Now you've got my attention, talk."

"Well, until something is figured out, how 'bout you join us? Experience life as a survivor."

The mere idea of being on the other side of this never ending cycle boggled the killer's mind. Him? A survivor? No way it could work. There was a reason the entity chose him and it was not to be chased around while also trying to complete generators. His purpose was to kill, not survive.

"Are you stupid? You think your little friends are just gonna let me waltz on into your camp and be like 'hey I'm the killer you all run from, let's be friends' ?"

David thought about what the Legion said. There's truth to it. He couldn't expect all the other survivors to accept a killer into their safe haven. Then again, the scrapper wasn't all too sure why he was even willing to aid him. They weren't in trial, so maybe that helped ease up on any tension between them. Maybe David saw him now as any other person and not the emotionless killer he's made out to be.

"Take off yah mask."

The Legion nearly stumbled upon hearing that.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

He was hesitant. Frank rarely revealed his face to people with the exception of his crew. The Legion was a unit and nothing could come between them. Nowadays, he only felt comfortable being himself around Susie, Julie, and Joey. Despite the uneasiness that grew inside him, he reluctantly did as he was told. Slowly reaching for his mask, Frank lifted and tugged the ragged mask away from his face and held it firmly in his hand. With his other hand, he pushed his hood away, revealing his identity to the survivor.

Frank had always been insecure about his appearance, so standing there with eyes glued to his face was eating away at him. However, David continued to examine the man before him. With or without the mask, it was already known that the Legion wasn't the tallest guy around, so that was some sort of advantage the scrapper held over him. David looked at his face and noticed some scarring across his nose and mouth. Beyond that, there was darkness in the man's eyes, void of any life and empathy. On both sides of his face came pierced ears, with black, hoop studs found on each lobe. 

This killer, this man, was just as normal looking as any survivor. David was honestly surprised, but this worked out in their favor.

"Ok, good. You already look like one of us. Was sorta expecting yah to look...you know, like a monster," David spoke.

"Don't let my looks deceive you. I don't have to look like a monster to be one. I've done a lot of things, bad things, and I don't regret any of it."

David shrugged off the implied threat and continued on with his plan.

"Anyways, leave yah mask here. Hide it somewhere, that and along with yah jacket. No one should be able to recognize you as one of the killers," the scrapper advised.

Frank followed as he was told and removed his leather jacket, leaving him with his gray hoodie. He grabbed his mask and set it on top of his now folded jacket, laying the two items behind several trees bundled together. He didn't enjoy leaving his belongings behind, but it was only temporary, hopefully.

"Fuck, anything else I should leave behind? My dignity maybe?" the Legion snapped.

"Sorry to say, mate, but don't believe you had any to begin with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering what kinda earrings I tried to describe, here's an example of what I had in mind!
> 
>  
> 
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1L.v1l2xNTKJjy0Fjq6x6yVXaz/Chic-1Pair-Cool-Punk-Men-s-Stainless-Steel-Hoop-Piercing-Round-Earring-Ear-Stud-men-jewelry.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go loves! Sorry for the wait! I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, so I will be going back and checking for errors. Thank you for all your support! <3

Frank grew more and more anxious after each second he followed David. He walked a few steps behind the man, eyeing the man’s large and sturdy build. Frank began to feel small when standing too close to the survivor. He had never considered his small stature until he met the scrapper. Now stuck in the survivor’s realm, he actually had to watch out for himself.

In the killer’s realm, Frank didn’t have to worry much about being overpowered by anyone; though he lacked in height, he was significantly faster and stronger than any of them. The odds were always tilted in his favor, but now, he was like any ordinary person, vulnerable and with no powers. It caused unease to the slasher, and he despised every bit of it.

“Camp’s just up ahead, ‘member, you’re one of us now, so **act** like it, for the time being…,” the brawler spoke, snapping Frank’s attention to him.

It disgusted him, but he nodded his head in acknowledgment. Frank in no means had the desire to work with his enemy, his prey, but he had no other choice than to cooperate. He wondered why David was even helping him. The Englishman had the capability to beat the Canadian to a pulp, yet he held his fists back from stirring up trouble.

Frank had hurt the survivor’s friends, tried to kill them, but here David was, helping the very man who didn’t give two shits about who got hurt.

Gazing not too far ahead, Frank eyed the survivors. His pulse raced as he stepped up to David’s side, steadily making their way towards the campfire. It did not take long until they were both greeted.

“Hey! You’re back! Enjoy your nap?” Jake asked, vision shifting over to David’s new companion. “Uh, who’s this?”

The Legion felt himself internally panic. He did not often socialize, so being in this situation made him extremely uncomfortable.

“F-Frank. Name’s Frank…”

Jake’s brow rose in confusion but didn’t ask any further questions.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jake. I take it you found yourself in the middle of nowhere just like most of us did. Well, don’t worry. We’ll all show you the ropes around here.”

Eyes averted, Frank nodded.

“Here, come follow me. I’ll introduce you to everyone,” the saboteur offered.

There were a good number of them. Frank had never noticed how many survivors there were since he would only see four at a time. He had already met Jake, and next came the country girl. With golden, silky hair and bright eyes, she was definitely an attractive lady. Her name was Kate and she sat at the campfire, gracefully playing a guitar which she earned from a trial well- done. It was a very rare occurrence, but the entity would seldom grant rewards to those who gave their best efforts in trials.

After Kate, Frank was introduced to a young man, most likely still in his teens. He learned that his name was Quentin and that the kid had still been in high school when he appeared in the entity’s world. The teenager appeared exhausted and always on edge, as though he was constantly on the lookout for any threats. Frank felt he can relate in the slightest to Quentin, being a young adult as well. Even now, he’s always keeping a look out for anyone looking to make trouble with either him or his gang.

It took a while to get around to meeting everyone, but once he was done, Frank was burned out due to all the fake friendliness he had thrown out. He stepped away from the site, deciding to sit against a nearby tree. It was a lot to take in, being in an environment he was never supposed to inhabit. The urge to fidget with his blade itched at him, but the weapon remained in his pocket, careful to avoid drawing attention to himself. Instead, he settled for a wooden stick on the ground and shifted to grinding his fingernails against the rough surface. The sensation of it brought him a sense of comfort; he relished in the feeling of the slight pain he gained.

Hearing steps approach him, Frank turned his attention above him to a man who wore a wrinkled dress shirt, paired with a tie and bared glasses on his face. The strange man stood there awkwardly and avoided eye contact with the newest “survivor”.

“Um, hello? Dwight, right? Met ya earlier,” Frank spoke.

“Y-yes, indeed we did…”

Frank was confused to say the least. He watched as Dwight trembled ever so slightly, as though he had just seen a ghost.

“Is……something wrong, Dwight?”

With no further interaction, the nervous man fled their very brief conversation. Confused, Frank watched on as Dwight reunited with the others at the campfire. Not having thought much about their exchange of words, the Legion resumed to fiddle with the tree bark between his fingers.

_What a weird guy._

_._

_~_

_._

Observe.

That’s all there was for him to do and nothing else. Frank did not even want to attempt to make friends, what would be the point? Sooner or later, he’ll return to the rest of the killers and resume life like before, hunting and sacrificing the helpless bunch of survivors. Though there was no real concept of time in this realm, the Legion would say that it felt like at least three days had passed since he first ended up with the survivors, but again, there was no sure way to tell.

Since he’s been there, Frank hadn’t found himself in a trial yet, as either killer or survivor. He hoped that no one would notice his lack of participation and not ask questions. As trials came and go, the would-be slasher found himself pacing around the campfire, roaming through the nearby woods, and occasionally striking short conversations with the others to avoid suspicion. Frank grew to become familiar with who hangs out with who and the kinds of people they are. There are the more lonely types, such as Detective David Tapp and Nea Karlsson. Then there’s the team players, such as Claudette Morel, Bill Overbeck, and yes, even David King.        

It wasn’t long after the introductions did he have a short conversation with David. As always, Frank secluded himself from the others, preferring to plant himself against the surrounding trees. He was minding his business until the scrapper approached him, taking a quick seat next to the killer.

“Frank, huh? So you do have a name, guess that means the rest of ya killers got ‘em too, right?” David asked.

He didn’t want to participate in the conversation, but it was the least he could do.

“Yeah, so? What’s it to ya?”

David didn’t understand the hostility, but he only shrugged in response. Frank eyed him through several side glances, taking notice of the small tattoo behind his left ear. He was curious as to what the inked rose meant, but he kept quiet. Frank had always been fond of tattoos, it was the reason he decided to get one. He had always been interested in skulls and anything associated with death, which was ultimately what helped him decide what to get tatted on his neck.

Frank felt himself wanting to touch the survivor’s tattoo. Only when he realized what he thought of doing did he just want to run away and punch himself in the face for being stupid. _What kind of man wants to touch another man’s tattoo? How embarrassing_ …               

After several long moments of silence, David decided it was time for him to leave the slasher alone.

“I wish you could just relax a bit, mate, no harm’s tryin’ to be done ‘ere. Make some friends, will ya? Maybe that’ll make life a bit more bearable for ya, possibly even teach yah a few things ‘bout teamwork.”

David’s words irked Frank, but before the killer could say anything in response the scrapper had already walked off. 

It annoyed him. The teamwork that gets used in these trials against him was an annoyance beyond belief. He hated it and would have loved to slowly torture each survivor. He questioned why the entity even conducted such a weird cycle; what was there to gain from it?

As odd as it may have seem, Frank was beginning to feel…lonely. His posse remained in the killers’ realm, separated from the least stable-minded of the group. He wondered if any of his friends noticed that he had disappeared. Were any of them worried? Did they even care? Several questions ran through his mind, causing doubt and insecurity to consume him. He found himself in a dark pit, unable to find a way out.

Frank’s thirst for blood also didn’t help the situation at all. He couldn’t quite explain it, but the Legion was always one to long for the pain and suffering of others, himself included. Joey would always joke about it, calling his friend a sadist, but at times, it would be more appropriate to use the term masochist instead. Frank didn’t mind his friend’s teasing, but if it were anyone else they would be asking for a fight. It’s been too long since Frank had any…violent fun, and he’s just about reached that limit. He needed an outlet, and he was damn sure going to find one.

-

~

-

Joey was prone to being a dick to Frank, but it was all in good fun. He would never truly mean anything by it. Susie would encourage her friend to stop being so mean because Frank can sometimes take things to heart. He doesn’t show it, but both Susie and Julie know that Frank is a complex person with delicate emotions. If any one of them were to tell their dear friend that they no longer wish to be his friends, then who knows how Frank would react; he’s really only had them to trust and depend on.

“Hey.”

A voice caught his attention, and Joey shifted his attention to its source.

“Have you seen Frank? He’s been gone for an unusually long time. He should have been back already,” Julie asked, concerned.

With the shake of his head, Joey gave her his answer. Julie’s head dropped in disappointment, hoping to hear any word on the missing member of their group. She turned away, choosing to head to their usual hangout spot. She dropped against a tree, face buried in her arms. It was times like these that Susie would comfort her, but the pink-haired girl was off in a trial.

She didn’t know what to do.

Did he purposely run off into hiding? Was he returned to their home world? Did something bad happen to him? Julie’s mind was going wild with all these thoughts. After consideration, she decided to try and sleep away her stress. Maybe things will have gotten better when she wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just a quick warning, this chapter has some non-con in it, nothing too crazy but just beware if you're not interested in that!

He sat, and waited, for who knows how long. Frank grew drowsy with each moment he did nothing, hoping that his opportunity to draw blood would come soon. The best plan he could think of was to look out for anyone wandering away from camp. The killer didn't think his plan through, however. What would happen the second he attacked a survivor? Of course there was also the obvious concern of blowing his cover; was it really worth giving himself up to whatever demise he'd face?

Well, at this point, was there really much to lose?

Frank shook his head, he wasn't going to wuss out and give up on his quest. He was going to find a way to hurt someone, and nothing would stop him.

What felt like hours had passed, and the survivors gradually began to wander their own ways. Some remained at the campfire, taking comfort in the warmth of its flames, while others ventured towards the outskirts of the site, preferring to rest against the rotten trees. Frank watched from a distance, hidden behind several trees within the darkness of the forest.

His patience was eventually paid off the second he noticed someone approaching his area. He grew excited, hand clenched tightly around his knife's handle. He'd been waiting, no, living, for the moment he can once again lodge his blade into an unsuspecting victim. His mouth drooled just imagining it.

They were all right.

All the people who called Frank sick and psychotic were absolutely right. This was no ordinary man. This was a monster, a creature composed of pure evil. Nothing brought him more joy than the desperate pleas of his victims, than the blood-curdling screams, even the puddles of blood he caused. Death wasn't even a necessity for him to enjoy himself, so long as he can relish in the pain and suffering of his prey.

His friends were right.

Frank definitely was a sadist.

He shook away all his thoughts and focused on what unknowingly approached him. As the figure grew closer and closer, Frank noticed more and more the person's features. They were...tall, male, muscular, and boy was Frank having second thoughts. Of course it had to be David, of all survivors. The Legion's excitement began to diminish, well aware that there was little to no thrill in attacking someone who already knew his true identity and had no fear. He sighed, dropping on his butt to the ground against a tree.

After a few seconds, the sound of rustling leaves shuffled near him.

"Oh, you're here too?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders in disappointment, twiddling his knife. The survivor took a seat next to the slasher, creating discomfort to the crazed man.

"Bit close, don't you think? Might want to watch where you're hanging if you don't want to get personal with my knife," Frank warned.

"That tiny thing? Nah, I ain't got anythin' to worry 'bout, mate," David taunted.

The insult hurt Frank's pride a bit. It also angered him. David's comment was very bold and he was going to have to pay for it, the Legion plotted.

David had only gone to that spot to nap, and Frank being there was not going to stop him. The brawler rested against a tree, arms crossed and eyes slowly closing shut. His breathing grew heavier as time passed, indicating that he had fallen asleep. The killer watched in silence, unable to understand how the survivor can so calmly rest in the presence of his enemy. Was he no threat at all to the brawler?

He stood up, maintaining his glare on the unconscious man. Frank pulled his hood up, knife in hand and ready to slash away at David until he begged for mercy, but that was quickly interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching their hiding spot. A voice called out, not one Frank heard often, but one that he at least recognized. He panicked, unsure whether to flee, hide, or act normal. However, as the voice grew louder David began to stir from his nap.

"Hey David! Are you here!?" the voice called. "Hello!?"

David's eyes opened, awakened by the voice of his friend calling him, but he was surprised once again to have someone quickly hover over him, hands pressed against his mouth. Wide-eyed, he stared into the darkness of Frank's eyes, questioning the reason behind his actions.

After several seconds of silence passed, Frank quietly spoke.

"Don't. Say. Anything. Or I'll kill you."

David rolled his eyes, taking the smaller man's threat with a grain of salt. Another several seconds went by and Frank finally heard those same footsteps shuffle away. Relieved, he uncovered the survivor's mouth.

"What was that for? It was only Jake."

That's right...David had no idea what Frank was about to do.

Frank was stuck. Not only was his plan stopped, but his intended victim feared nothing, and had no problems taking a beating. Was there really any way to hurt him?

But just then, an idea struck him. Maybe there was a way to hurt him, just not the way Frank was used to. He quickly acted.

"Call to Jake, right now," Frank commanded.

"What, why?"

"Just fucking do it!"

With no further question, David did as he was told, shouting his friend's name. He did so a couple of times, until he heard a response off in the distance.

"David!? Where are you!?"

"Over here!"

Jake slowly approached the two men, trying to pinpoint his friend's location. Once he was within a reasonable distance, Frank got to work.

"Let's see how long you can go without calling for help."

David was utterly confused. What was he talking about? His questions were quickly answered though when he felt sharp teeth bite at his left ear. A quick groan left his mouth at the sudden contact, but what soon followed shocked him. The slickness of a tongue trailed his ear, slowly making its way down toward the tattoo below it. David shifted, trying to move out from below Frank, but he was kept there by the threat of a knife held against his neck.

"W-what the fuck are you doin'...get off," David commanded.

The blade dug deeper into the flesh of his neck, quickly silencing him.

"If you don't like it, you can always call to your friend to rescue you, he's close by," Frank advised.

"Oh, wait, but then he'd see you like this, huh? Vulnerable, being taken advantage of, **weak."**

The emphasis on weak irked David. He never wanted anyone to see him in such a state; he wanted to be the person someone can depend on. Frank continued his actions, mouth now sucking at the brawler's tattoo. It was a sensitive spot of his, and he couldn't help but let out small moans. It was a complete embarrassment and he wanted it to stop.

"Don't have anything else to say? Hmph, figures."

Frank truly wanted to see him suffer, to see how far he'll let this go until he surrendered and accepted defeat. It was all thrilling to him, the rush of adrenaline he had been looking for. Without thinking, his mouth moved from the survivor's tattoo over to David's mouth, relishing the sweet sounds of his whimpers. He nipped at his lips, tongue lapping at the droplets of blood he drew.

The entire situation escalated, and Frank had no clear line drawn of when to stop. His tongue slipped through David's lips, exploring the depths of his mouth. The brawler grunted at the intrusion, eyes clenched shut. The Legion enjoyed seeing the survivor helpless like this, and he never wanted it to end.

"I know your weakness now, David."

The slasher laughed, moving close to his victim's ear, "and it's that damn pride of yours."

He's right, pride really was his weakness, and David hated it. It's what's gotten him into a lot of trouble, and continues to do so even now.

But what Frank failed to realize was that it was also his strength, a double-edged sword one would call it, and he wasn't giving up without a fight.

David built up his confidence, and with no hesitation he rushed forward, earning a gash across his neck as a consequence. The tables had turned and now David had the upper hand with Frank pinned beneath him.

The Legion lost his edge and was flustered. His plan backfired on him and there was nothing else he could do. He still possessed his knife, so should he stab him? Would it even faze David at all? 

At this point, Frank knew he was in deep trouble now .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future updates and info on the progress of my fanfiction, follow me on tumblr @ xchocowolfx !! (:


End file.
